


Always

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Star Trek
Genre: D/s relationship, Dom!Reader Sub!Jim, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: When Jim takes his teasing too far, things get heated, and everyone gets happy.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek fic, and I'm really new to the fandom, so any feedback will be super appreciated!!

You’re into year two of five on the Enterprise, and you are much more sexually frustrated than you’d care to admit. Which is why Jim’s words affected you so much. It was a simple “yes ma’am” in response to you telling him to get some rest, but it’d sent heat to your core and a shiver down your spine that you’d prayed nobody had noticed, and you blew it off, waiting until your shift was over to go to your quarters and try to relieve the tension.

The second time Jim calls you ma’am, all compliant and soft though he didn’t need to be, you brush it off again, though you know Jim’s caught your response because his eyes light up and he gets that smile, the one that means trouble. Instead of waiting around to discover why, you excuse yourself from the bridge and make your way through the hallways, needing time to gather the calm, collected demeanor you usually possess.

The third time Jim calls you ma’am, you know it’s on purpose. He’s blatantly watching you, wanting to see your reaction, and you know it. You straighten up, grab your PADD, typing up a few sentences and pressing ‘send’ before setting the device aside and focusing on the report being given to you, completely ignoring Jim now.

~~

Jim watches you for a few moments more, tearing his eyes away only when his PADD goes off, alerting him to a message.

‘ **Keep teasing. Just wait and see what I come up with for punishment. My room after shift. Xoxo** ’

Jim’s eyes go wide and his breath catches. He hadn’t expected you to rise to the bait, honestly. Though he for sure isn’t disappointed you did. In fact, if the tightening of his pants or the racing of his heart is any indication, he’s very  _ excited _ by your response. He does some quick calculations, groaning in despair when he realizes he has four hours to wait before you’re both off.

Time passes too slow for Jim, and while he’s more antsy than normal, you're as calm as ever, focused on your work. You gets off a whole hour before he does and he gets a message half an hour later that simply says ‘ **Don’t forget.** ’

Feeling feisty, Jim sends back a “ **Yes ma’am** ’ and waits for a reply, but he gets none, and by the time he’s free, he has to restrain himself from running to your quarters, anxious to see what you’re going to do.

~~

There’s a knock on your door, and you know it’s Jim, without much guesswork. You press the button to let him in and try not to let your nerves get the best of  you. He steps in, the door sliding shut behind him, and his eyes go wide as he takes in your barely-clothed form, swallowing thickly. He meets your gaze and his eyes drop to the floor, his legs spread a little wider and his hands clasped behind his back, looking demure and submissive.

You take a shaky breath and walk towards him, stopping just shy of touching him. “Jim, are you sure about this? This isn’t something to take lightly, and when I dominate someone, it isn’t a one-time deal.” Your words are sharp, but there’s compassion in your tone, and Jim visibly relaxes before meeting your eyes again.

“I’m sure I want this (Y/N), ma’am, and for more than one night. I’ve wanted you for a long time, and I’ve dreamt about being your submissive for almost as long. I just hadn’t realized you actually were a dominant until recently…” Jim trails off, and you smile at him, reaching up and pressing your hand to his cheek gently.

“Good. I won’t lie, I’ve thought about this a fair amount as well, though I am surprised you’re a submissive. Captain Jim Kirk, the man who takes charge in every situation, so willing to give it away in the bedroom. It’s tantalizing, really.” You move your hand up and run your fingers through his hair, grinning when he leans into your touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He looks so content that you keep the movement up. “Now Jim, I’m not sure how others you’ve been with have gone about things, but I use a color system. Red is stop, yellow is slow down, and green is good to go. Understand?”

You pull your fingers from Jim’s hair, waiting for his response. He lets out a soft whine at the loss but he nods after a moment. “Yes ma’am, I understand. I usually use the color system too, so I know how it works,” he replies, meeting your gaze fleetingly before looking back down at the ground. 

“Jim, can I kiss you now?” You ask quietly, eyes focused on his face to gauge his reaction. When he nods eagerly, you step up to him and lean in, gently pressing your lips to his. He doesn’t hesitate to return the kiss, and you deepen it, getting rougher and taking control. You pull away to take a breath, and nudge Jim towards the bed. “Bed. Now. Present.” You demand, all business now, and he complies, shucking off his shirt and kneeling on the bed, his hands open on his thighs. 

You grin at him, walking over and stroking your finger along the side of his face, down the column of his neck and down his chest, relishing in his shiver when you stop just above his pants. “This is how you’re comfortable presenting, James?” He doesn’t respond immediately, and you snap the band of his pants, causing him to jump.

“S-sorry ma’am. Yes, this is comfortable.” His answer is quick and apologetic, and you smirk, feeling yourself fall into your old role as the dominant one. 

~~~

“Good. Now, I want you naked. You may get off the bed and out of presenting position, if you need to. I’m going to get some toys.” Jim straightens at your commanding tone, and hurries to do as you’ve instructed, trying to keep himself from trembling in excitement. He feels himself slipping into his subspace slowly but surely, and when the first whack on his ass lands, he only lets out a quiet yelp of surprise, barely even jumping. He hadn’t heard you move, or even come back. He’s taking too long, that’s why you hit him, that’s the only explanation. He shakes himself from his thoughts and hurriedly slips his pants and underwear off, then climbs back on the bed, getting into presentation stance again. 

He can feel you walking around him, pacing, and he shudders when you rub the crop gently along his skin. He’s never felt something so erotic before, he decides. His abdomen clenches when you smack the crop against it, and he clenches his teeth, letting out a soft hiss. You hesitate a moment, then repeat the motion, drawing another hiss, followed by a shudder. 

“Are you enjoying this, James? Do you want me to hit you more? I do need to punish you for all the teasing you’ve put me through, pet.” Your voice is cold to his ears, though deep in his conscious he knows you aren’t really upset. But your Dom voice is working, pulling him even further into his subspace, and he sighs.

“Yes ma’am. I need to be punished, I shouldn’t have teased you like I did. I’m sorry, mistress.” He breathes out, muscles taut as he waits for the blows. You land another whack to his abdomen, then hit each of his thighs twice, nudging his hands out of the way with the riding crop. 

~~

You hadn’t expected Jim to fall into his subspace so quickly, but he’s already compliant, eager to please, and honestly, it does please you. You feel your inner dominant rise up with pride, and you fall into your role even further. You grab up the handcuffs and look Jim over. “Lay down on your back. Put your hands above your head.” You command, a wide smile breaking over your face as Jim complies without hesitation, getting into position just as you said. 

You shuck the rest of your clothes off and then climb onto the bed, straddling Jim’s stomach, just above his stiff length, which is practically against his skin. “James, I want you to eat me out, is that clear? I’m going to leave  your hands out of the cuffs for now, so you can double-tap if you need to stop for any reason.” You don’t wait for his response, shifting forward, resting your soaked pussy just above his face, and he dives in, his hands on your waist to hold you in place as he eats you out like a man starved, the light scruff of his face leaving a delicious feeling along the inside of your thighs. 

Jim drags his tongue from the lowest point of your core to the clit, making sure to flick his tongue against it as languidly as possible, before resuming his motions. With each pass, he gets more enthusiastic, and eventually you’re riding his face, moaning his name and vocalizing your pleasure, praising him for how good he is with his mouth. 

Jim keeps going, eating you out like you’re his last meal, and you’re practically jelly on top of him. You barely have the strength to pull yourself away, and Jim lets out a quiet whine of protest when you remove yourself from his face that almost convinces you to stay in place, but still, you persist, and move to kneel beside him. 

Jim groans and licks his lips, lapping up some of your juices, an action that makes you gasp in surprise. He looks up and smirks at you, and you whap his side lightly with your hand. “James Kirk, you sassy motherfucker.” You scold playfully, and Jim chuckles, then pouts.

“Wanna please you mistress. How can I please you ma’am?” He pleads, breaking the lighthearted moment, and you groan softly, then lean down and kiss Jim hungrily. You trail your hand down and take his weeping cock in your hand, stroking it slowly, teasing him and pulling moans from between his lips when you break the kiss. “Please ma’am, oh please mistress, please (Y/N), your hand feels so good, wanna cum for you!” He gasps between moans, and you abruptly pull your hand away, smirking when he whimpers at the loss.

“Not yet, James. You can’t finish until I have.” Jim groans at your words, knowing that you’d take your time, and he nods, trying not to pout too much. “Good boy. You make me so happy,  you’re gonna please me so well.” You coo as you stroke his hair. He sighs happily and smiles lazily at you, and you give yourself a second to breathe before moving back on top of him, straddling his waist and teasingly rubbing your entrance against his shaft, making you both moan at the drag. You tease a few strokes more, then you line his cock up and slide down on it, biting your lip to keep quiet a high-pitched moan. 

Jim’s hands go to your waist, to keep you steady, and you regain enough composure to tut at him, grabbing the cuffs swiftly and maneuvering them around his wrists. “No touching. Let me ride you for my pleasure, James. And then I’ll think about letting you cum, okay?” He nods his compliance and you start moving, gyrating your hips slowly and shallowly, teasing you both, until you feel the tight coil of arousal in your stomach tightening impossibly further.

“Fuck Jim, gonna cum baby. You feel so good, so nice and thick inside my tight pussy, filling me up and stretching me.” The words are out of your mouth without a thought and catch Jim off guard, by the strangled gasp that leaves him. You’re too far gone, the pleasure building until you’re crying out a string of pleasured sounds, your orgasm hitting you hard and fast and making you sway a little on top of Jim once you’re through it. 

Jim, for his part, has his eyes on you, drinking in your appearance, absorbing your reaction with joy, and suddenly you’re determined to get him to his climax as well. “Want you to be a good boy and cum for me Jim, think you can do that?” You ask, taunting him, and he nods eagerly, thrusting his hips up.

“Yes ma’am, please. Wanna cum for you.” He mewls, and you return to your thrusts, finding a quick, rough pace and sticking with it, even as Jim begins his erratic thrusting, alerting you that he’s going to reach his climax soon. 

Jim lets out a wordless cry and you feel his dick twitching as he finishes, and you slide languidly off of him, the movements making a wet, squelching noise as his cock slides out of you. Jim whines at the loss, and you kiss him gently before unlocking the cuffs. You then climb off your bed and grab a damp rag to wipe the both of you off. Now clean, Jim snuggles into your blankets, smiling up at you.

“That was amazing (Y/N), so much better than I imagined. Thank you.” He’s sincere and soft, almost shy, and you sit down on the bed beside him, smiling back. 

“Of course Jim. Thank you for trusting me and allowing me to do that. Now, you need some rest. Can’t have our captain leading the ship while half-asleep from exhaustion.” You teasingly command, and he nods, letting out a soft yawn.

“Can I stay here? And will you stay with me?” He sounds so vulnerable, and you can’t say no, your heart squeezing at his words. Nodding wordlessly, you climb into bed, snuggling up with him. 

“I’ll always stay, Jim always.”


End file.
